


Blood Rush

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [12]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, non-secret relationship, writing Nisha as not being violent or threatening was certainly interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Nisha doesn't care who knows what kind of relationship she has with the new Overboss. If her people are going to talk, they will talk regardless, so why not just get it on in her quarters instead?(Chapter two is a work in progress)
Relationships: Nisha/Female Overboss, Nisha/Female Sole Survivor, Nisha/Overboss, Nisha/Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Blood Rush

It was no surprise to learn that Nisha had the most private headquarters in Fizztop. But it was a bit of a surprise when she invited the new Overboss to visit them, not at all bothering to keep her true intentions hidden from the newcomer.

“I see no need to try and keep this a secret,” Nisha said after chuckling at the look on Nora’s face. “My people aren’t idiots, but they do talk. The others would find out soon enough. Besides, even if the other gangs do mistake us being together as you favoring us….” She trailed off and shrugged.

“I-I just wasn’t expecting you to want to be so open so soon,” Nora stammered. “Not saying I wanted to keep it a secret, of course, I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“So you weren’t expecting it?” Nisha asked, tipping her head to one side in question. Nora began to blush and the Disciple chuckled. “Come now, boss. Don’t act all shy on me now. This is no different than us being upstairs.”

“I know, it’s just–” Nora cut herself off and sighed, looking toward the door.

“Everyone knows that someone important had better be dead if they open that door without my permission,” Nisha assured, stepping forward to take the younger woman in her arms and pull her close. “And since you’re already in here with me I highly doubt that’s going to happen.”

“Okay,” Nora said, deciding against questioning how sure Nisha was of her gang’s ability to follow orders thoroughly. After all, she had hand-picked a majority of them herself.

“You look so cute when you doubt me,” Nisha teased, grabbing Nora by the chin and forcing her to look at her. “Almost makes me wish you weren’t.”

“And what would you do about it if you didn’t love me?”

“I would give you a new smile beneath your chin, going from ear-to-ear.” With the hand that had been holding the chin, Nisha traced a light line on the Overboss’s throat where she would cut. “Just like I wanted to when I first met you.”

“You’re so good at dirty talk,” Nora joked. Nisha chuckled dryly.

“You mean like how when I tell you how talented you are with that tongue of yours?” She dropped her voice to a whisper, leaning in so she could speak directly into the others ear. “And I don’t mean when you won’t stop talking.”

Nora swallowed almost audibly, feeling her flesh already rising into goosebumps.

“Or how about when I whisper how beautiful you are against your thighs before I use my own on you?” Nisha pressed closer to the other woman as she spoke, slowly backing her to the bed. “Or maybe you mean the first time we were in your bed, both of us struggling to be on top until I finally won? Granted there wasn’t much speaking that time. I barely even bothered to come up for air.”

Nora was breathing hard and trembling by the time her legs hit the mattress, and one quick shove from Nisha was all it took to push her down. There was no playful struggle this time, no fighting over who would whom first. It had been a battle of words, one that Nisha had one with ease.

“I love you,” Nora managed as Nisha set to work on undressing her, starting with the pants.

“I know,” Nisha purred as she gave the waistband a sharp tug, taking the underwear beneath down at the same time. “Now let me take care of you, baby.”

Nora could feel her heart racing as Nisha continued to pull her jeans down, only moving to pull her feet from the cuffs when the time came. She knew better than to move too much when Nisha was working on her. Too many times she had been left hanging and commanded to finish herself off from her wiggling and jerking. And not enough times had she found completion from the dark haired woman that was slowly kissing her way up her thighs.

“Such an obedient girl, aren’t you?” Nisha grabbed the back of Nora’s legs just above her knees and pushed them up and open, her dark eyes trailing down slowly. “You’re wet already, aren’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Nora stammered. Nisha hummed in appreciation.

“Hold your legs up, baby. I want both hands free tonight.”

Nora nearly whined in wanting as she reached down to grab her own legs, holding them up and open as Nisha lowered herself to her knees before her. There was no hesitation in the older woman’s actions as she set to work, using one hand to hold the lips open further she lowered her head slowly, her intense stare not leaving the Overboss’s flushed face once.

By time Nisha dragged her tongue from core to clit, Nora was ready to cum. Closing her eyes she held it back but allowed the loud moan to rip through her. Nisha always seemed to know what to do, and sometimes she didn’t even have to touch her to get her there.

But this time, Nisha did touch her. Her tongue didn’t seem to stop moving once, even as she used her free hand to start teasing.

“Please,” Nora whimpered, digging her nails into her own claves where she held them. What she was begging for, she wasn’t sure, but Nisha didn’t stop even once to question her. Her tongue kept working, her lips wrapping around her clit to suck, and finally her fingers were inside, her short nails scraping the walls in a way that was more pleasure than pain.

Nora was a mess by the time she came, her voice nothing but a squeak when she tried to call out and her ears ringing from the rush of blood. Looking down between her legs she could see Nisha saying something as she began to remove her own top and bra but she couldn’t make sense of a single word she’d said.

“What?”

“I said you can let go of your legs now. Take a moment, boss. But as soon as you recover, I believe you have a favor to return.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see headcanons, reactions, and memes not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
